Teddy Bears and Lullabies
by emmilyne
Summary: John Diggle was not ready to forgive Oliver for what he had done to his family. He didn't care how many incredibly thoughtful gifts with accompanying heartwarming notes arrived for his daughter every Monday afternoon. In fact, the whole thing was starting to make him rather grumpy. But this, this last gift might push Digg right over the edge. Set between Arrow Season 3-4. Olicity


**Teddy Bears and Lullabies**

Chapter 1: Part of Your World

John Diggle was _perturbed_.

To say the least.

As he strode into Team Arrow's new Lair in the subbasement of Palmer Tech, his gut churned with anger, betrayal, and several other unsettling emotions he really didn't feel like analyzing.

Thea and Laurel were already there, huddled over the computers, tracking their latest mark. His team spent significant time researching their targets. None of them were technologically challenged, but even with Felicity's advanced and user-friendly software it took them five times as long to figure things out than it did for her.

When things got really bad, they had to get Felicity to help them remotely. Always secretly, because heaven forbid Oliver be _inconvenienced_ by his girlfriend helping them. It was one thing for Oliver to abandon the team, but did he really have to take the most valuable member of that team with him _? Selfish Ass_.

Diggle Sighed. Actually, _he_ felt like a selfish ass for just thinking that sentence. Especially since he loved Felicity like a sister and knew exactly how happy this whole running away with the love of her life thing was making her. But Digg was feeling _extremely_ uncharitable towards Oliver right now.

"Thea," Digg barked, "has your Ass of a brother sent you any packages?"

Both ladies stopped and looked up at him, shocked. Digg almost never called Oliver, or anyone else, names. In reality, he mentioned Oliver's name as little as possible. John preferred to keep his anger alive with quiet, private brooding. As the new team leader it seemed his right to take that over as well.

"Ah, no…" Thea told him, pushing back from the desk and looking up at John with raised eyebrows.

"No mail, no nothing?" Digg prodded.

When Thea shook her head, Digg cursed under his breath. He knew it! That asshole was trying to manipulate him. Either that or something _really_ weird was happening. With this last one John wasn't ruling out something supernatural, because this was seriously, seriously out of character for Oliver. Happy and in love was one thing, but _this_ …

Thea continued to shake her head. "No, Oliver calls every few days, just to check in. He never stays on the phone long, but that's just Ollie. I don't think I've ever had a phone call with him that lasted more than ten minutes. Occasionally, Felicity will get on and I'll get an actual conversation." She looked at Digg strangely. "Why?"

John ignored her question, turning to Laurel. "Have you gotten anything?"

Laurel shrugged. "Only communication I've gotten is a handful of postcards."

"Oh, I got a few of those too," Thea chimed in, "but I assumed those were more Felicity's doing."

Laurel nodded in agreement but Digg just growled, slamming the large brown box onto the table next to them.

"Ummm," Thea asked carefully, "have _you_ gotten something from Oliver, John?"

"No. _I_ haven't gotten a damn thing." Digg opened the box. "My daughter on the other hand…"

He started lying the contents on the table. An embroidered baby sarong and a stuffed Lemur. A rainbow shell necklace from bali and a conche sshell. A silver bracelet. An exquisite Murano candy jar full of glass candy. A butterfly dream catcher. A hand-weaved blanket. A mosaic jewelry box. An exquisitely hand-stitched rag doll. A miniature peasant blouse and skirt. A hand crafted music box. And more.

At first Diggle, just thought of the gifts as from Felicity, which made them easy to accept and enjoy. But there were these stupid little notes. Felicity would write a few lines but it always ended with something from Oliver.

"So you can always hear the Mermaids calling" (with the Conches shell).

Or

"So, you'll always have dreams as sweet as you" (with the dream catcher).

Or

"So you'll know you're never alone" (with the rag doll).

He always started with "baby girl" and always ended with "Uncle Oliver."

And it pissed Digg off.

The things Oliver wrote were so fucking sweet that Digg had bitterly announced to his wife that there was no _way_ Oliver was coming up with this stuff on his own. Felicity must be telling him what to write.

Lyla had just rolled her eyes at him and continued to help Sara play with whatever new treasure she had received.

This stupid plan of Oliver's to worm his way back into their good graces was working on Lyla, but not on Digg. No way. It would take a lot more than a box of trinkets to make him forgive Oliver. That man was like a brother to him and he had put his family in danger. No way was John budging. No.

"This is all from Oliver?" Laurel asked, astounded, turning the jewelry box over in her hands.

"And Felicity," Digg snapped, because any positive credit was going to her and her alone.

"Wow," Thea said, picking up the doll. "I think I'm jealous. They've been sending Sara stuff all this time?"

"Since the beginning of July. Every _damn_ Monday." Sara had started to look for the packages every time the mail came. And because she was 11 months old and didn't know what a day of the week _was,_ she asked every fucking day for something from "Lis" and "Olly". Only L's were w and s were th's, so only her parents had any idea what Sara was saying.

But Digg knew. Oh, Digg knew. And it made him furious.

"But this," He pulled the last item out of the box, " _this_ is too much!"

"Awww," both women exclaimed together and it took all Digg had not the throw the stupid stuffed bear across the room.

Laurel laughed at Digg's obvious disgust, earning her a glare. "Is there are reason you don't like Teddy Bears, John? Or is it that this bear is dressed up like Ariel from the Little Mermaid?"

"Well, the red wig is a bit much," Thea giggled, trying to muffle the sounds behind her hand.

Digg just growled. He hadn't heard Thea giggle since before the Lazarus Pit, since before Roy left. Of course, she chooses this moment to find her childlike glee again.

"I'm sorry, John, is this an _evil_ mermaid bear?" Laurel asked, making Thea snicker more.

John crossed his arms over his chest. "This is not funny and I am not entirely convinced this isn't a trick by some criminal mastermind to hypnotize and steal my daughter."

"Oh, it's a Pied Piper bear," Thea laughed.

Digg rolled his eyes at her and said, "Just squeeze the damn thing's hand."

Thea reached over and did what she was asked. And _it_ started:

 _There was the sound of Felicity laughing, urging, "Go on—"_

 _Then Oliver clear as day, "Shhhh…ok, here we go, baby girl. Be patient with me,"_

 _Then he was singing:_

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm a girl, a girl who has everything?_

 _Look at this room, treasures untold, how many toys can one bedroom hold._

 _Looking around I think, gee, I've got everything._

 _I've got dollies and ponies aplenty._

 _I've got whose-its and whats-its galore._

 _You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got a_ thousand _thing-a-ma-bobs._

 _But who cares._

 _No big deal._

 _I want more._

 _I want to be where my parents are._

 _I want to know, want to know what they're watching._

 _Sitting out there on the sectional couch watching the giant curved tv._

 _Flapping my arms I don't get too far._

 _My feet where designed for walking, running._

 _What are they called again, `cause I'm a baby I don't know…feet._

 _Out where they walk._

 _Out where they dance._

 _Out where they stay all day in the sun._

 _Wish I could be…part of that world._

 _Then Felicity again, "We miss you, Sara."_

 _And Oliver, "Love you, baby girl."_

Finally. _Finally_ , it cut off.

"Wow. Just wow."

"Oh _my_ God."

"What the hell is _that_?!" Digg burst out, gesturing to the evil mermaid bear. " _Who_ was that? It sounds like Oliver Queen, but what the fuck? He can sing? Disney Princess Songs?"

Thea gave a watery chuckle. " _The Little Mermaid_ was my favorite growing up. It was the only one Ollie would watch with me over and over. He sometimes sang 'Under the Sea' with me in the pool when I was little."

Digg just looked at Thea incredulously. "Are you serious? You're saying that that's actually him? You believe this?"

"He could always sing. He just refused to do it in public." Thea shrugged. "I think my mother may have made him do it one too many times when he was really little. Mostly, Oliver sung in the shower when he didn't think anyone was listening."

John turned, incredulously, to Laurel.

"Don't look at me, I never heard any shower singing." Laurel picked up the bear and held it up in front of her, contemplating it. "He was in chorus when we were in elementary school, but last time I heard him sing was when we were 14. Mr. Morris, the music teacher at Starling Prep overheard him and was fixated on Oliver being in their production of West Side Story. Ollie was mortified. Oliver Queen played Football and Lacrosse, dabbled in Basketball and Hockey, he did _not_ sing in musicals."

Digg was so busy digesting this latest tidbit of information that he didn't notice what Laurel was doing until it was too late. "God, don't—"

But Laurel had hit that stupid button and singing started again. John groaned. "That thing has been playing nonstop for the last 36 hours. Sara loves that damn bear."

"Ok," Thea interrupted, "this is too damn cute and I need some answers." She grabbed her phone and walked a few steps away.

"Please don't." Digg scrubbed his face. I was useless. Why did he think bring this stuff here would help?

"You know," Laurel said in a faraway voice, looking at the bear sadly as it continued to sing its lullaby. "I always knew that Oliver had this in him. Not just the singing. I knew he had a sweet, sensitive, caring side. I used to think if I was patient enough I could find a way to unlock it." She shook herself. "But I gave up. I stopped believing it would ever happen."

Laurel put down the bear, running a finger over the fur on its arm. "I guess Felicity finally found the key."

Great, more sympathy for changed Oliver. And a lonely, melancholy Laurel to boot. Just awesome.

"It's manipulative," he insisted, trying to get things back on track.

Laurel raised her eyebrows, "You think Oliver is singing to your daughter just to make you forgive him?"

Digg shrugged, giving her a hard look.

"Well, would that be so bad?" she asked quietly.

John was saved from having to respond by Thea, who walked back over speaking loudly into her cell. "Yes, they got the bear. Tell Ollie he gained uncle points, but lost brother points because I am completely jealous. He could have at least gotten me some of that gorgeous Murano glass. Wait, I'm putting you on speaker…"

"No!" Digg hissed.

He was ignored. As he so often was. They never listened to John the way they had with Oliver.

Felicity's happy, laughing voice rang over the phone _. "Ok. I'm putting you on speaker too. Hey, Oliver, it's your sister. No, come over here."_

Great. Just great.

"Hi, Felicity," Laurel called, giving Digg a sympathetic face.

" _Hi, Laurel. How are you?"_ Felicity sang. " _Is Digg there, too?"_

Jesus Christ. "Yes, I'm here." He refused to be friendly though. No way. No how.

" _Oh my God, I miss you, guys_ ," Felicity continued, undeterred by his tone. " _Did Sara like the bear? It's my favorite. You can take off the wig if you want, that part's kind of silly. But we felt, you know, it was part of the package."_

Digg just clenched is jaw. "Yes, Sara liked it." Only for Felicity would he do this.

Then he heard Oliver call, " _Felicity, what are you—"_ and Digg's stomach clenched.

" _It's Thea and Laurel and John. They have the bear."_

" _Oh, God, Felicity!"_ Oliver half yelled/half whined. " _You said that Digg wouldn't play that damn bear for anyone but Sara!"_

That made John smile. Maybe he should release a video of the bear on YouTube. It would go viral in minutes. It was a very pleasant thought.

"You would have made Mr. Morris proud," Laurel joined in.

" _Oh God_ ," Oliver groaned. " _Seriously. I was such an ass in high school."_

Not just in high school, Digg thought.

" _Who—?"_ asked Felicity.

" _I'll tell you later_ ," Oliver said in an aside and it actually sounded like he might do that. Then he cleared his throat and, sounding uncertain, asked, " _So how is everything going in Starl—Star City_?"

He damn well should be uncertain. Couldn't even get the name of the damn city right.

Laurel was looking at Digg when she answered, "We're … well."

"We miss you both," Thea interjected, not unaware of the tension in the room, but not acknowledging it either. "But I want to know why I'm not getting bears. I'm blood, Ollie!"

Oliver laughed, but it sounded strained. " _I'm sorry. I'm a terrible, neglectful brother_."

" _Ooo_ ," Felicity squealed, "I see _another trip to Build-A-Bear in our future_."

Oliver groaned, " _Dear God, no."_

" _You love it_."

Hearing them flirt twisted something up Digg's heart. The fondness he felt for the pair was completely unwelcome and he had to fight the urge to walk away from this ridiculous farce.

"I can't believe you got him to sing into that thing," Laurel laughed.

" _Right? I can't believe_ his _voice,"_ Felicity agreed. " _Did you know he can dance too_?"

Oliver groaned and Digg's girls laughed.

" _I never said I couldn't dance. I said I_ don't _dance_ ," Oliver defended.

"Well, _apparently a little Tequila changes everything_ ," Felicity teased.

" _It's not Tequila that changes everything, Felicity_."

There was a beat of silence at Oliver's soft, genuine words. They all new exactly what he meant. Digg actually found himself softening toward the big dumb idiot. But just crumb.

Then Felicity had to go and call, " _John are you there_?"

And what was he supposed to do? Ignore Felicity? "I'm here. It's good to hear your voice."

" _Same here. How are Lyla and Sara_?"

Digg took a deep breath. "Lyla's good. Sara's great, getting big. She loves her presents. Though I don't know how hearing Oliver's voice on repeat all day long in my home was supposed to be a good thing."

Felicity laughed and Thea and Laurel joined in.

But Oliver just said seriously, " _I'm sorry, man."_

That made Digg freeze. He actually choked up a bit. He knew this wasn't just about the damn bear, but he really wasn't ready to explore that yet. And certainly not over the phone with an audience.

"Yeah, well, Sara loves the damn thing," he muttered instead.

" _I'm glad."_

Oliver was still not getting off this easily, so Digg grunted, "It's annoying."

There was another moment of silence before Thea asked, sadly, "When are you coming…when will we see you again?"

Another pause. " _I don't know, Speedy. We'll be back in Ivytown in a few days. You can come down anytime."_

Then Felicity added, _"Give our love to Lyla and Sara_ ," but her voice was muffled and Digg imagined her saying the words into Oliver's arm as she leaned against him.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the phone was finally disconnected, leaving John feeling restless and even more unsettled than he had when he got there. He started packing back up all of Sara's things to bring home. He couldn't figure what he had thought to accomplish by bringing everything here anyway.

Digg still wasn't ready to forgive Oliver because of a bear and an "I'm sorry." But, fuck, if Oliver wasn't making it hard to hold a grudge.

The phone in his back pocket started to buzz. John pulled it out to a picture of his wife and tapped to answer. Sara was howling her displeasure in the background.

" _Where's the damn bear, John_ ," Lyla hissed.

Digg's head fell back. Ugh. "I'll be right home."

And God _Damn_ it if he didn't have to play that stupid thing into the speaker phone all the way home.

January 5, 2016: Note: This has been updated/changed to be cannon compliant with the first half of season 4 and fit in with my series _All the Important In-betweens_.


End file.
